Notice Me
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: I really don't want to give it away because i suck at summaries.


**Words in **_Italics _**are flashbacks**

**Normal words are the present**

* * *

**Notice Me**

**Troyella Oneshot**

**Written by: **zanessa4ever2gether

Hi my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm in love with my best friend. His never going to feel the same way because first of all, it's impossible. Secondly, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Sharpay Evans. We hate each other but Troy doesn't know that. She's not good for Troy; he deserves someone so much better. I've tried to tell Troy how I felt but I always chicken out. Troy is Monday another day of East High. Troy and I just had a fight and I don't think I can forgive him this time. He choose Sharpay over me.

_I was walking to first period when I head a very familiar voice. I peeped and saw Sharpay with Zeke Baylor_

"_Oh Zeke your so funny." She said in her peppy and stupid voice._

"_How about I take you out to dinner tonight."_

"_Ooh pick me up at eight."_

"_Sharpay when are going to tell Troy about us."_

"_Soon and besides he is so clues that he'll never find out anyways. He hasn't suspected anything in the past three months."_

I cannot believe Sharpay was cheating on Troy. Wait, actually I can. Zeke was one of Troy's best friends after Chad that is. I told Troy about it but instead he accused me of being jealous of him and Sharpay. 

"_You know what Gabriella, I'm tired of this."_

"_Excuse me."_

"_You've been jealous of Sharpay and I for a long time. Why can't you just accept our relationship?"_

"_You know what Troy. YOUR AND IDIOT. YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND IS CHEATING ON YOU AND YOU'RE HERE YELLING AT ME. I don't know what you saw I her anyways. She's just a stupid blonde bitch."_

_Then I felt a pain on my right cheek. Troy Bolton my best friend since the day we've been born just slapped me._

"_Brie I………….."_

"_This is a new low for you Troy, I hate you and I want you out of my life." I walked away before he could say anything._

* * *

**Tuesday**. It was all over school that Troy and Sharpay had broken up. Apparently he saw Zeke and Sharpay making out. I just put my things in my locker which was next to Kelsey Nelson. One of my best friends.

"I cannot believe Troy would do that." She said in a very shocked voice.

"Me either. He actually went that……." I was interrupted by a voice that I seriously did not want to hear at all.

"Hi."

"Go away Bolton."

"Brie please……….."

"No don't try to explain or apologize because I don't really want to her it. We've been friends for a long time and I don't really think that really meant anything to you."

"Hey Gabs, I'll see you in class." Kelsey said and I nodded and she left. 

"Of course it meant something to me, but you have to admit that you were jealous of me and Sharpay."

"I was not, why would I be." 

"Maybe because you're in love with me." He said that with a smirk on his face. I was scared as hell.

"I am not. " I tried to define myself, I was kind of happy that the hallway was totally empty. "Look Troy I've to get too class." I tried to walk away but he pulled me back. "Not until you admit it." 

"There nothing to admit, I don't have feeling for you what so ever. I never did and I never will." 

He moved closer to me, our faces where inches away. I was scared of what he was going to do next. "Really" I nodded and he leaned closer and kissed me. Troy Bolton just kissed me, I was in shock but then I slowly returned. After two minutes he pulled away and looked at me, straight in the eyes and I did the same thing. I knew I couldn't lie, this was it. I had to tell him even if I didn't want to. I can't lie to him. The truth always comes out two minutes after I lie to him.

"Well say it…..just admit it Brie." I looked down. He used his hand to cup my face and pulled it up. I was looking directly into his eyes……………..he's dreamy blue eyes.

"Fine I do."

"Say it. I know you do but I want you to actually say it."

"No."

"Do it."

I signed and said "I Love You."

He smiled and looked at me with his million dollar smile that always made be blush. He kissed me again and said "I Love You too." I was shocked and didn't know what to do. I kissed him and he returned it. We smiled when we heard the bell ring. We missed a whole period. Everyone came out and saw us kissing, they started cheering, and we didn't pull away though. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Sharpay looking very angry and I was happy at that because she finally knows what its like to be me when she was going out with Troy. And she totally didn't deserve him. She's probably going to cheat on Zeke. But I don't care because I've got what I wanted and I'm happy.

**The End**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. If you liked it or not please review. **

**xoxo**

**Isi...**


End file.
